Red and Gold
by vrangr
Summary: Red for love, gold for treasure, and he once loved and treasured someone so close to his heart. PeterOC. oneshot. rated for safety.


**Author's Note: It was just an impulse I had to writing this. Enjoy!**

**-reviews still matter ;)**

At first all was silent, and peace reigned on land. The gentle winter breeze, kissing his homework papers and blowing some of them to the floor, Peter Pevensie stood from his chair to pick them up before anything else happened. It was then that the young and spirited Lucy Pevensie ran into his room, carrying a box of chocolates to share with her big brother, "Peter," she said happily, "Why don't you stop your homework for a bit and have some of these chocolates mum and dad brought home for us!"

Peter smiled and lifted his sister from the floor, "I'll have some later," he said, "Where's Ed and Su?" Peter asked, referring to the other Pevensie siblings. Lucy shrugged and popped a chocolate into her mouth, "Susan's been in the study, trying to grasp some of her geometry, and Edmund must be in the kitchen helping mum with readying everything for the guests later."

Peter smiled and let Lucy sit down by the window, "Why don't you be the watcher and tell us when it's time?" he said. Lucy beamed, "Lovely, Peter! I'll call you," she said and never took her eyes off the skies of London.

As Peter walked down the hallway to the kitchen he sighed. He and his siblings had just come back from the country's safety from air raids, and they had arrived early enough to begin preparations for New Year's Eve. Peter's mind wandered off to Narnia, that beautiful land that prospered with peace, love, unity and harmony. He thought of the dangerous adventures he had faced with his family, including some people who proved unworthy of Narnia's support when they asked for it, especially during times of war. _War._ It has been quite sometime since the Germans finally left England in peace. Peter was very greatful. His family was back together, father was home, even Edmund changed and acted more like a brother than the good family friend he always seemed to be.

In an hour Peter had finished helping his mother in the kitchen, now he was ushering relatives and family friends into the house. Peter had a warm smile on his face the whole night, but he was waiting for something else besides that. Waiting. Waiting, and _waiting._ Peter was pulled out of his daydream when one of his schoolmates, Emily Pears smiled at him. Peter nodded back, "How's your mum?"

"She's fine," Emily replied, "I'm sorry my parents couldn't make it, and they insisted I come and represent."

Peter nodded, "It's no problem, Em," he said, "Come in and make yourself at home. Susan should be in there, if not you know where the study is."

Emily chuckled, "Of course I do, Peter. Thanks."

"Now everyone," Mr. Pevensie hushed the people in the room, "It's almost the moment we have all been waiting for. As the new year approaches us, let us greet it with silence before the noise really does start," Mr. Pevensie glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room, "Everyone count down silently for the remaining minute!"

Peter bit his lip and whispered to Emily, "Come, there's going to be something really nice upstairs."

Emily followed, curious to see what Peter was talking about.

_3…2…1._

It was then that peace bowed and gave way to the joy and laughter of New Year. Fireworks shot from the streets and lit up the British sky. People in their houses shut off their lights to enjoy the view. Everything seemed to be shimmering with glitters, and the dark and gloomy clouds looked as if they had been decorated with brilliant silver and green, purple and blue, and all other colors that one could think of. Peter and Emily crouched by the attic window and stared up at the sky. Emily laughed above all the noise, "It's so beautiful!"

Peter looked at Emily and smiled, she never took her eyes off of the sky. Peter looked back up to see red and gold. He sighed peacefully. It was the colors of Narnia. He looked back at Emily. She reminded him of someone he held so close to his heart in the past. Her smiled, her laughter, her eyes. The way she spoke to him, how candid she was, her talent at the grand piano. The way she braved dangerous situations and always found a way out. Peter would never forget that one woman he loved when he was king; a king over a beautiful valley, and a king over Narnia. Peter took Emily's hand, "The fireworks aren't the only beautiful things this new year," he said and smiled. Emily smiled shyly but said nothing.

Back in Narnia is the woman who shared her heart with Peter, now middle aged she smiled as she watched the festive ball, taking place in her castle. Her courtier, beaming back at her with the most striking blue eyes and warmest smiled asked her to dance. The woman agreed happily, as she remembered the man she loved, the man who was once the king over Narnia, and the king of her heart.

Still holding Emily's hand, Peter looked back up to see the colors of the Union Jack fly to the air, and for a brief moment he closed his eyes and thought he heard a lion's gentle purr in his ears.

Happy New Year!

**Author's Note: This fic might be a bit wobbly on history (both English and Narnian, and not to mention the fireworks. heheh) but I did my best. :) **

**And I know it might be late for those who live miles across the world I'm still wishing everyone a Happy New Year from Irish Avalon!**


End file.
